Take My Hand
by Niamara
Summary: Take my hand and I promise I will protect you.


_Disclaimer: Still no. Only rated 'cause I'm paranoid._

_Take My Hand_

"Take my hand and I promise I will protect you." Anonymous 

The skies were a bright blue, dotted with fluffy white clouds here and there. Owls were flying low and in few numbers, carrying mail to the recipient or returning from a late-night hunt. The birds of the Hogwarts' grounds twittered happily; if anyone were to look outside at that moment, they would never have believed that the worst of news could be making its way to the Head Girl of Hogwarts.

Inside the Great Hall, students could be heard talking merrily to each other, the clatter of cutlery frequent. Lily Evans sat at the Gryffindor table, humming contentedly, eating her bacon and eggs. As she looked up to take a sip of her freshly squeezed orange juice, she noticed her owl making its way towards her.

'Good morning, Isis,' Lily said when the bird had landed in front of her, stroking the snowy white owl's head gently. 'What news have you brought for me today?'

Lily untied the scroll around Isis' leg, allowing the bird to take a sip or her orange juice before she took off for the Owlery.

Lily glanced down at the parchment, her eyes scanning the contents of the letter. Even before reaching the end of the letter she had tears in her eyes, slowly poking their way out of her eyes. When Lily finished the letter, her trembling hands dropped the tear-stained letter and she sprinted from the Hall.

Heads of students looked up at her as she ran past, shocked looks on their faces. They turned back to their friends, whispering, theorizing, about what could have made the tough Head Girl breakdown. Only one student chose to act: when Lily flew past James Potter, he shared a panic stricken look with his best friends before charging out of the Great Hall after his fellow Head.

Lily darted out of the Great Hall, going down random corridors; tears streamed down her face, her mind unaware that someone was diligently following her.

Lily's legs couldn't carry her anymore and she collapsed, sobbing, her back against a wall. She put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking, tears silently streaming down her beautiful face.

James rounded a corner and saw Lily, curled in a ball, rocking back and forth, her head in her hands. He felt a pang in his heart as he watched her, jogging to reach her quickly. James bent down, wrapping his arms around Lily. He got comfortable, pulling her onto his lap. She put her head on his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. Lily clung to the familiar-smelling material of her savior's robe, fearing that he might leave her; James rubbed her back soothingly, stroking her hair; he frequently whispered 'shush'ing noises into her ear.

Lily and James stayed like that, waiting out the storm. Soon, James heard Lily's ragged breathing being replaced with slow, steady breaths.

Lily enjoyed the warmth of her rescuer, drinking in his familiar scent. Grass, fresh air, and that cologne that only one guy in the whole school wore. The cologne of the only guy that she used to thoroughly hate. The cologne of James Potter…

Thankfully Lily's head was still facing the floor, for her eyes snapped open and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Lily's breathing increased, and James rubbed her back, sending shivers down her spine; James responded to that by pulling her closer, thinking she shivered from the cold of the lonely corridor.

'Lily?' James questioned, after a few moments in silence.

'Mmm?' Lily responded, still inhaling James' intoxicating scent.

'What happened?'

Lily's body stiffened at the memory, and James just pulled her as close as he could. Lily smiled; something about James lately made her want to tell him her deepest, darkest secrets. He was so different now, and Lily liked that. In fact, she found herself making excuses just to be around him, to see his smile, to see him ruffle his hair…

'Lils?' James asked, bringing him out of her reverie.

Lily sat up and turned in James' lap to face him. 'Do you really want to know?' she questioned, fresh tears glistening in her emerald green eyes.

'Lily,' James said, his heart wrenching, 'everything that hurts you, hurts me, too.' James waited for a snappy retort, but all he got was a faint blush from Lily.

'I got a letter from Petunia. She came home one night from a date with herboyfriend,' Lily began, putting stress on the word 'boyfriend', 'and she saw people dressed in, and I quote, 'freakish clothes'. She looked up and saw a huge, green shape floating above our house. Being Petunia, she freaked. She stormed into the house and s…saw…' Lily took a deep breath. 'She saw my parents, James! Dead! Death Eaters killed them!' Lily fell against James, trembling violently, renewed tears making their way swiftly down her face.

'Shh…' James muttered. 'It'll be alright, Lily. Everything will be fine.'

'How do you know?' Lily asked, turning to face him again. Her face displayed her emotions: disbelief, hate, hurt, and vulnerability were clearly there. 'You don't know what Petunia said next.' Silence. 'She forbade me to come back to the only house I'd ever known. The only place I found solitude in for eleven years. She forbade me to send her letters, not wanting anyone to know she was associated with freaks like me. Do you know she did this?' Lily asked, her face clearly showing betrayal. James shook his head, dumbfounded. 'She did this because she blamed me for our parents dying. She blamed me, James. Me.'

James waited a few moments, thinking. Then slowly, as if unsure of his actions, he lifted Lily off his lap and stood up, offering her his hand. Lily looked at him like he was crazy, down to his hand, and back up to his face. 'Take my hand,' he said, answering her unspoken question.

Lily took his hand, and stood up next to him. Again, James reached to her, offering his hand; Lily gave him the same questioning look. 'I may not be able to protect you from everything, Lily, but I could do a lot if you just let me try. I know I've been a jerk, but I've changed. For you. Because you're different: you're not like those other girls, throwing themselves at me shamelessly. I can't promise you many things right now, but if you take my hand, I promise I will protect you.'

Lily gazed at James, watching him, discerning quickly that he was completely honest. She looked down at his hand, and without hesitation she reached out and took it, intertwining her fingers with his. She looked up at her fellow Head, grinning, and wiped the remaining tears from her face with her free hand. She laughed, and laid her head on a groove in his shoulder, thinking that this was where she belonged.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all. I finally posted this for any _Accepting James_ readers waiting for the next chapter. It'll be up soon, I promise. 

My friend and I were talking and she was looking up quotes and found this one and told me to write a fic. Here it is! Finally posted.

I was wondering whether I should post another part to this – another situation where James' says the same quote, or Lily remembers it, or something…it's doubtful, but review and tell me what you think!

Niamara


End file.
